


of mouths & fingers

by wolfchann



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Spit Kink, all the sex stuff is pretty vaguely described, but that is what they're doing, i wrote this while feral, kinda. in a way, sort of. ig, wow that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchann/pseuds/wolfchann
Summary: The only thing that strikes Zoro as weird is the fact that he’s missing Luffy’s fingers.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	of mouths & fingers

Zoro’s not too sure when it started. Luffy’s always shown his affections in odd ways; from nuzzling against Nami’s arms, to chewing on Chopper’s antlers (though Nami tells him it’s not very hygienic, although it’s just a waste of words), to hanging over Sanji’s back when the cook is fixing their breakfast, lunch, and dinners. Luffy has his fixations when it comes to affection, things that he does--most likely unconsciously--when he wants to show his nakama how much he loves them.

Usually, Luffy’s way of showing Zoro affection is laughing when he gets lost, or randomly pinching Zoro’s muscles, saying things like _‘Zoro’s so strong’_ or _‘Zoro’s muscles are so big!’_. Zoro’s become used to them, not bothering in questioning his captain’s actions like he usually does. Then, at some point, Luffy began this… _fixation_ on his mouth.

Maybe it had started off as just a joke; something silly that Luffy wanted to do to _try_ and get on Zoro’s nerves, knowing that the swordsman could never truly stay mad at him or be truly bothered by the things that he does. Luffy will randomly grab at Zoro’s cheeks, tugging on them, pushing and moving Zoro’s face in ways that aren’t really comfortable, laughing at the various expressions that he forces Zoro to make. Zoro’s eyebrows remain furrowed the entire time, but there’s a warm, fluttering sensation in his chest that never goes away. He’ll grumble and grab at Luffy’s wrists, trying to push his hands away, simply making Luffy snicker.

Luffy will watch him train, sometimes. Not just his weight training that he does out in the open, but his sword training, too. He’ll lean over a chair or railing, eyes trained on Zoro, as Zoro thrusts with his swords, footwork agile and always thought out. When Zoro finishes, Luffy maneuvers his way closer, hands reaching to grab hold of Zoro’s face.

“Ne, how does Zoro manage to talk with swords in his mouth?” Luffy asks, eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity.

Zoro blinks, then shrugs. “Guess I’ve always been able to do it. Jus’ comes naturally or something.” he says, but that only makes Luffy’s face twist up more.

“Can Zoro talk with other things in his mouth?” Luffy wonders his thoughts out loud, almost startling Zoro.

He’s used to Luffy’s weird questions, though. “I mean, probably.” Zoro shrugs again, grabbing his swords and propping them up against the wall carefully.

Luffy stares, motionless for a moment, before he grins wide. Suddenly, Zoro has _fingers_ in his mouth. On either side, curling around the corners of his mouth, are Luffy’s fingers. Zoro makes a startled noise of confusion, eyes going wide as Luffy laughs, bright and happy, at Zoro’s demise.

“Oi, Luffy-- the hell’re you doing?!” Zoro manages to say around his fingers, even with the stretch of his lips and cheeks.

“Wow! Zoro _can_ talk with other things in his mouth!” Luffy laughs even more, eyes turning up into crescents.

Zoro merely growls, no malice behind it, grabbing Luffy’s wrists and pulling the fingers out of his mouth. There’s an initial, vague stinging feeling when Luffy’s fingers are removed. Luffy snickers, opening his eyes to stare down at Zoro as he stands up, whipping his arms away from Zoro’s grip. He doesn’t even bother wiping off his hands before he skips out of the room, leaving Zoro to stare after him. The man groans and covers his face with a hand, leaning back against the wall.

The only thing that strikes Zoro as weird is the fact that he’s missing Luffy’s fingers.

***

From there, things seem to take off. Luffy will randomly fiddle with Zoro’s mouth, fingers brushing against the corners of his lips, or trailing over Zoro’s bottom lip. Even in front of the others, Luffy will kiss the corner of it, or playfully nip at them, often making Sanji roll his eyes and Usopp blush. The two aren’t shy about their relationship being known, though they’ve never come out and necessarily _said_ that they were together. Everyone simply knows.

At night, when they’re alone, either in the galley or the men’s quarters, or up in the crow’s nest, Luffy will push his fingers into Zoro’s mouth, humming at the warm sensations. Zoro takes them willingly, with either his head leaning back, or his head in Luffy’s lap. Anywhere, really.

He runs his tongue over the rubbery digits with ease, taking in the texture. To say they’re soft wouldn’t be accurate, but they’re not exactly rough, either. Unlike everyone else, Luffy can never get callouses. Zoro’s hands are littered with them, rough and taut with callouses, but Luffy never seems to mind. He lets out a hum as Zoro sucks on the two fingers in his mouth, pushing his head a bit further in as he takes them a bit deeper. Luffy chuckles, grinning, wiggling his fingers around in Zoro’s mouth.

The swordsman glowers up at him for a moment, before his face goes limp as Luffy pushes two more fingers into his mouth with his other hand. Luffy twists his wrists, because he’s literally able to do that, gently pushing his pairs of fingers against the inside of Zoro’s cheeks, wiggling them once more. Zoro grunts and shifts himself slightly, opening his mouth wider to accommodate Luffy’s fingers. He moves his tongue against the fingers still, despite how Luffy is holding his mouth open. It flicks between the four digits, trying to push under them, earning a giggle from the captain.

“I like when Zoro does this,” Luffy basically purrs, eyes dark, small smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Zoro manages around the fingers, somehow managing to smirk against Luffy’s fingers. “I’ll do it whenever you want, captain.”

Luffy snickers, withdrawing his fingers. Spit coats all four of them, but Luffy doesn’t bother wiping it away before he grabs Zoro’s face and pulls him in, kissing him. It should make Zoro wince, it should feel disgusting, but the man can’t bring himself to care. He hums as he kisses Luffy back, leaning in slightly when Luffy pulls away.

The captain hums as he pushes three fingers back into Zoro’s mouth, sliding his other, wet hand under Zoro’s chin as he tilts his head back, pushing his fingers deeper into Zoro’s mouth. It’s amazing how Zoro doesn’t seem to have a gag reflex. (And if he does have one-- _wow_ , does he have amazing control over it. Luffy just smiles as he thrusts his fingers in and out of Zoro’s mouth, wriggling them occasionally, watching the way Zoro’s expressions change.

Zoro swallows around the rubbery digits, but drool still manages to slip down the corners of his mouth, dripping down his jaws and onto his chest. He shivers slightly at the feeling, but Luffy doesn’t have a care in the world about it. It’s almost like he tries to provoke Zoro into drooling more, liking the bodily fluid. If Luffy’s got a kink for it, then, well, Zoro’s got no room to judge. After all, he’s pretty sure Luffy’s hands and fingers may be one of the biggest turn ons he’s ever experienced.

As Luffy pushes his fingers deeper into his mouth, Zoro grunts quietly, hands moving up to rest between Luffy’s thighs. The captain chuckles, thighs spreading apart, and Zoro cups at his semi-hard on.

“S’okay, Zoro, I don’t need helping,” Luffy says, using his free hand to gently nudge Zoro’s hand away from it.

Zoro raises an eyebrow, before nodding around his captain’s fingers. Luffy hums as he slips his fingers out of Zoro’s mouth, slipping his thumb in to replace them, hooking it at the corner of Zoro’s mouth. He leans down and kisses Zoro, open-mouthed and sloppy, tongues sliding together shamelessly. More spit dribbles down Zoro’s jaws, coating down his neck now, and Zoro feels lightheaded when Luffy pulls away with his child-like grin.

***

It becomes a fixation for Zoro, too. When he feels stressed or upset, he finds that having Luffy’s fingers or dick in his mouth calms his nerves. He likes to be able to sit there and relax, brain turned off as he focuses on sucking and licking. He can turn everything off around them for a time, not having to worry about plans or enemies or covering for any of Luffy’s stupid antics. It’s just him and Luffy.

Tonight happens to be one of those nights, when Zoro feels the steam of stress rolling off of him in waves, his temperament becoming worse and worse as the day drags on. He’s so irritated with his own irritation that he barely even fights with Sanji, which lets everyone else know that he’s _not_ in the best of moods today. Chopper gives him a rather concerned look, so Zoro does his best to give him a smile. It’s small and strained, but Zoro reaches down and gives Chopper’s hat a stroke of reassurance. “Don’t worry, Chopper. I’ll be okay soon.”

Chopper smiles back, concern written in it and in his eyes, before scampering off to join Robin and Nami on the deck.

Usopp does give him a look of sympathy, as well, to which Zoro gives a slight wave of acknowledgement and appreciation.

He trudges into the men’s quarters, where no one else is, and slumps over into his hammock. He closes his eyes, frowning at nothing, until he hears the padding of feet headed towards the door, the door clicking open then shut, and he cracks an eye open just in time to see Luffy standing over him on the hammock.

Zoro gives a relieved smile as Luffy grins, hand reaching down to cup Zoro’s cheek. He nuzzles into the touch for a moment, before he sits up in the hammock, sliding off of it carefully. “Y’gonna help me, captain?”

Luffy grins wider, laughing melodically, nodding as he moves to settle himself down on the hammock, planting his feet firmly against the ground so he doesn’t swing so much. “Course, Zoro. Wanna make sure Zoro feels good.”

He chuckles quietly at Luffy’s answer, simply dropping down to his knees in front of his captain’s sitting form. They waste no time; Luffy’s already unbuttoned his shorts and Zoro reaches up to tug them apart, exposing Luffy’s dick. (Sometimes Luffy goes commando; lucky for Zoro that today was one of those days.)

Zoro leans up on his knees and immediately takes Luffy’s dick into his mouth, letting everything about him relax, mind and body alike. The weight of Luffy’s dick against his tongue is absolutely relaxing, any negative thoughts and feelings fizzing out into a numb sensation as he focuses on keeping things slow and steady. He doesn’t move his head, merely suckling on Luffy’s dick, eyes fluttering into a half-lidded state.

Luffy watches him happily, a somewhat amused smile spread across his lips. His hands are pressed into the hammock by his hips, but he reaches one of them out and runs his fingers through Zoro’s hair gently, giggling at the way Zoro practically purrs against him. It’d usually turn him on more, but he’s never really been super into having sex a lot. They do have sex now and then, especially if they’ve been stressed or had another near-death experience.

But what they do here, between just them, it’s not inherently sexual in nature. It’s not meant to go past what it is; Zoro’s stress relief, or Luffy’s fascination on Zoro’s mouth. If they decide to go further, if either of them drive themselves to an orgasm, then it happens. Luffy doesn’t feel like Zoro is trying to really arouse him or anything; it’s just Zoro’s way of giving appreciation, since he doesn’t really feel like talking.

Zoro could talk. If he wanted. He’s more than capable of talking with his mouth full of Luffy’s dick, he’s done it plenty of times before, but he doesn’t feel like it. He merely gets lost in the feeling of having his mouth full, shifting forward on his knees and closer to Luffy. Luffy spreads his legs a bit further apart, making room as Zoro decides to lay his head against the captain’s thigh.

Luffy beams down at him, fingers continuously threading through green locks, giving an occasional tug. Zoro swallows gently now and then, making sure that he doesn’t drool _too_ much. (Luffy doesn’t mind the spit or anything, but Zoro does at times.)

The swordsman’s eyelashes flutter before they close, his jaws relaxing, cheek pressed gently against Luffy’s thigh. Luffy’s grin softens into a smile, letting his hand slide down, thumb stroking over Zoro’s slightly puffed up cheek.

“Feeling better, Zoro?” Luffy asks softly, lovingly.

Zoro nods, swallowing gently. Luffy’s smile widens, nodding in return, sliding his hand to the back of Zoro’s head.

“Good, Zoro.”

They lose track of time like that. At some point, Zoro actually falls asleep like that, and Luffy manages to pull himself out after about fifteen minutes or so. Zoro wakes up a few moments after, grumbling in discontent, but Luffy’s already pulled his shorts back up and is pulling Zoro up from the floor, hefting him up and laying him back into the hammock.

“Sleepy time for Zoro now.” Luffy snickers, giving an amused smile.

Zoro grumbles again, reaching out for Luffy and pulling the younger man into his chest. They scramble around in the hammock for a minute, trying not to fall out of the hammock, until they settle into a comfortable cuddling position. Zoro’s got one arm under Luffy’s body, his other arm angled around the captain’s head. Luffy’s arms are tangled around Zoro’s torso, holding him comfortably against him, a wide smile plastered on his face.

Together, they fell asleep just like that, bodies together, hearts at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at 2am during a round of feralness. do not perceive me. thanks to reading /finger guns


End file.
